magifandomcom-20200222-history
Cerberus
Cerberus (ケルベロス, Keruberosu) is Mira Dianus Artemina's Djinn. She is the Djinn of Severity and Fascination. Cerberus was in the 24th Dungeon. Appearance Personality History Cerberus used to live in Alma Torran and was part of King Solomon's Household. Cerberus, along with the rest of the Djinn, were created by King Solomon from Rukh. Plot Abilities Being a three-headed Djinn, Cerberus can control three different elements : thus, she has the ability to use the 4th type of Magic, Lightning Magic, a subtype of the 2nd one, Ice Magic, and the 1st type of magic as well, Heat Magic. Dungeon Capturer Mira Metal Vessel.png|Mira's Metal Vessel Mira's Metal Vessel.png Mira DE.png|Mira's Djinn Equip Anime AoS Night 52 - Cerberus DE.png|Mira's Djinn Equip Cerberus Household Member.png|Household Member Cerbero Hadisa.png|Cerbero Hadisa Cerbero Jairu Ranquesa.png|Cerbero Jairu Ranquesa Cerberus' Dungeon Capturer is Mira Dianus Artemina. Household Member Only one member of Cerberus' Household has been shown, an Artemyra's girl that resembles Pisti. She if assimilated Cerebus. Apart of her assimilation is that she has gained dog-like ears. Metal Vessel Cerberus' Metal Vessel is the spear that Mira carries with her. Djinn Equip : In her Djinn Equip form, Mira has two supplementary torsos which have different kind of weapons and show different expressions. The body on her left is crying and is carrying two opened vajras. It allows Mira to use Ice Magic. The body on her right looks furious and is carrying an arc and an arrow. It can manipulate thunder. Mira's main body wears a skirt that elongates in her back and a kind of bra. In addition she's wearing a necklace and shoulder straps. This body can use Heat Magic. Each head has the characteristic third-eye on its forehead, and each arm is wearing a bracelet, and has cristal-like feathers on its elbow. Mira gets this kind of feathers on her legs too and her feet turn into paws. She also gains a tail and a golden halo. * [[Cerbero Hadisa|'Cerbero Hadisa']]' '(Roaring Flame Sword of Imprisonement) :: Mira creates flames to attack her enemy from all directions at once. * [[Cerbero Jairu Ranquesa|'Cerbero Jairu Ranquesa']]' '(Imprisoning Dance of the Flame Beast) :: Mira summons fire wolves, that set upon the opponent. * [[Cerbero Kalb Volquesa|'Cerbero Kalb Volquesa']]' '(Hellfire Flash Killing Roar Blast) :: This is Cerberus' Extreme Magic that combines the three elements: fire, ice and lightning. Its effects are still unknown since Mira was prevented to use this attack. Djinn Weapon Equip Mira's spear changes into a sort of trident but with the lateral spikes with a crescent moon shape. Relationships Trivia *This Djinn's name is probably taken from the book . In the first section of this book, entitled Ars Goetia, several demons are described, Cerberus being the twenty-fourth. The dungeon where Cerberus resided was the 24th as well. Officially, the name of the 24th demon is Naberius, though it is unclear if there is an association with the Greek . Navigation Category:Djinn Category:Djinn Equip Category:Female Characters Category:Alma Torran Category:Artemyra Category:Household Members